


iron bends to the sun

by pan_fro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I have no idea when this could have happened, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pre-Season/Series 02, Sex, Should i add all those sex tags ppl usually do?, This is canon divergence right?, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, fuck it why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_fro/pseuds/pan_fro
Summary: Yara and her Iron Fleet dock in Dorne for the night and she visits a brothel, where she meets Oberyn and Ellaria.





	iron bends to the sun

They learn quickly that Yara is nothing like the other women or even men they’ve laid with in the past. She follows them through the extravagant brothel and up to a room, just barely smirking at their sultry leering. Oberyn’s barely closed the door before Yara is tugging at the ties of her breastplate. Ellaria frowns, stepping closer to the woman and stilling her hands.

 

She leaned in, so close that their lips were almost touching, “Allow me?” Yara couldn’t help the arousal that coursed within her at the woman’s deep accent that caressed the obvious demand. She dropped her hands, one of the several laces of the armor slipping from her fingers, allowing them to rest at her sides. Ellaria shook her head, reaching down to take her calloused hands into her own and set them at her waist, “ _Together. Slowly._ ”

 

Yara nodded shortly before Ellaria pressed their lips together, the older woman quickly divesting her of her armor, the clank of the metal hitting the floor lost to them as they explored each other’s mouths. Yara’s hands tightened around Ellaria’s waist, her strong grip pulling their bodies closer together. Ellaria pulls away to softly laugh at Yara’s eagerness, realizing that she would have to work harder to dominate her, “Iron courses through these veins,” she trails a finger down the length of her arm, before moving to grip the hem of her tunic, “you do not sow, is it?” Ellaria sneaks her hands beneath the shirt, her hands warm against the toned, taut skin of Yara’s stomach. She revels in the shiver that racks the younger woman’s body as her skin prickles beneath the touch, Ellaria smirks when she reaches the swells of her breasts. The mounds soft and slightly overflowing the concavity of her hands. Ellaria presses her face into Yara’s neck, the skin warm against the wetness of her tongue. She can hear the small, barely audible breaths Yara’s releasing in short succession of each other, the sounds barely increasing in volume when Ellaria squeezes her nipples.

 

Ellaria’s surprising herself, if this were any other woman she would’ve long grown agitated and sent her away. But something about Yara, her stubbornness and obvious strength kept her intensely engaged. She could only imagine what the much younger woman has accomplished in her few years of existence to make her this hardened. But Ellaria was a deeply determined woman, she would tease Yara out of her demeanor, make her malleable to their desires, and spoil her with so much pleasure that she’ll think of this night for the rest of her days. Yet, Ellaria was also intelligent and knew she couldn’t accomplish this on her own.

 

She pulls away from the mark she’d been making on Yara’s neck, pressing a deep, harsh kiss to the woman’s lips before turning to gaze at Oberyn, who’d been sitting patiently at the table near the door, watching the scene ahead of him. She doesn’t have to look at him to know that he’s aroused, just as enamored with Yara as Ellaria is.

 

“Darling….”, Ellaria trails off, reluctantly beginning to move away from Yara. Smiling when her grey eyes darken at the sight of Oberyn nearing closer to her.

  
Oberyn stands in front of her, the younger woman leveling him with an intimidating look that makes him hesitant to move any further. She's a couple inches shorter than him, her figure masculine in what's left of her clothes. Her hair isn't long or done up in any way, cut short and pinned away from her face. Yara is nothing like the women he's been with in the past, and he can't help but be regretful of this. She's strong, probably almost as much as him and can obviously handle herself in a fight. He likes that there is a chance that she can overtake him, he wants her even more than he did before.  
  
Yara sees the look in his face, hasn't seen it in the faces of the men she's bedded before, and she can't help but thank the Drowned God that this couple approached her. She can tell that he's turned on by the fact that she's different. This is what she isn't used to, being found attractive for who she is. Westerosi men tended to be stupid twats. Oberyn Martell seemed to be very far from a stupid twat.  
  
He moves, closing the amount of distance between them, pressing their bodies together. His hands immediately wrap around her face, his fingers meeting at the nape of her neck and sliding into her hair. He angles her head upward, so that their eyes meet. He's overjoyed to see the mutual amount of lust within the grey depths of her eyes.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
His voice is soft to her ears, the words electrifying. But Yara's never heard them before, spent her life learning that the very opposite of them was true so she snorts, almost laughing in his face.  
  
"You don't believe so?"  
  
"I know so. And what of it? Beautiful girls are weak. I'm not weak."  
  
Oberyn's eyes widen at that, his hands jerking to the side, directing her to look at Ellaria, who doesn't hide her intrigue.  
  
"My paramour is beautiful yet she is not weak."  
  
Yara shrugs, the throbbing of her nether regions growing intense at being manhandled, "I suppose there can be exceptions."  
  
"You possess a grave amount of strength, therefore, you are beautiful. Understood?"  
  
Yara stares up at him, with an exhilarating amount of defiance, "And what are you going to do if I don't?"  
  
His response is to smash their mouths together, his grip tightening to tug at her hair. She gasps, the wooden canopy of the bed digging into her back as she parts her thighs to draw them closer. Yara moans when he bites at her lip, Oberyn taking advantage of her lips parting to shove his tongue in. The taste of her is mystifying, his cock growing even harder in his breeches. He decides that this has all been drawn out long enough and reaches down for the laces of her pants. After a few quick tugs, he's easing them down her thighs and legs with her eager help. He pulls away to take in her built lower body, her thighs thick with tough muscle. He feels himself leaking at the thought of having them wrapped around him. He moves on to yank her tunic over her head and can't help but admire her breasts. They aren't particularly large or small, her perky nipples hard and swollen. He latches onto them immediately, the rapid beat of her heart flowing into his eardrums like a melody. Oberyn's moving to switch his mouth back to her right breast before she pushes him back, stepping out of the puddle of her pants. Yara stands before him, nude and pleasure frenzied before grabs at his neck to pull him down into another kiss. He smiles against her before kissing a trail from her lips to the tip of her nose then her forehead, his words hot against her cranium, "Undress me."  
  
She doesn't hesitate, her hands dropping down to his belt, her face pressed into his neck by the grip of his hand around at the back of her neck. Yara gets his pants undone, pushing down as far as she's able to, her breath growing ragged when the hardness of his cock bobs against her thigh.  
  
Yara stops for a moment, rubbing against him, her body caressing his hardness. Oberyn groans, his resolve beginning to falter in favor of her tight body writhing against him. He quickly collects himself, his hand tightening as his other comes down collide harshly with her ass, grabbing at the swell, "Get back to it."  
  
Yara scowls against his neck, mumbling, "Fuck off." Before obeying him, she removes the rest of his clothing, their naked bodies now pressed together, his arms caging her against him. He yanks her head back to press a short kiss to her lips before releasing her from his hold.  
  
"Go lie down." He whispers into her ear, appreciating the slight wobble in her gait as she moves to lie in the soft, large bed.  
  
Oberyn turns around to see Ellaria, naked and lazily rubbing between her thighs. Her eyes are locked on Yara, who stares right back at her. Ellaria stands, walking over to him and pressing their lips together. They move languidly, wrapping their arms around each other and indulging the moment as if they hadn't shared it a thousand times already. Ellaria reaches down and wraps a hand around his cock, her lips moving to press against his ear, "Fuck her, so that I can lick your spend from her sweet little cunt."  
  
He breaths out harshly before nodding, kissing her one last time before he stalks around the bed towards Yara. She'd watched them the entire time, growing even more aroused from the sight, her fingers halfheartedly toying with her warmth.  
  
He climbs on top of her, their warm, naked flesh sliding against each other as he slots himself between her thighs. His cock is throbbing against her thigh, the smooth, taut skin smeared with the wetness leaking from his tip. Yara groans, her patience quickly running thin as she shifts beneath him, trying her damnedest to ease her warmth closer to his cock.

Oberyn can't help but laugh at the woman, and he does so, his breath unbearably hot against her neck as he lies there, making no move to fuck her. Yara groans, shoving a hand down between them to grab at his cock and fit the teasing bastard into her heat. Her heart hammers within her chest at the intrusion, her cunt doing a stellar job of coaxing him deeper inside of her. She revels in the throaty moans that are being muffled by her neck, his hips working in a slow thrust to further sheath his cock. Yara begins to undulate against him, using him to take her pleasure, the filthy sound of her wetness urging her on. Oberyn allows it, sucking bruises into her neck while he fondled her breasts.

 

"Is that all you're going to do, my lord? Lie there while I fuck myself?"

 

Oberyn pulls back so that they're looking at one another, his body thrumming at the sight of her eyes. The grey of her irises now a distant ring, overcome by the black, the darkness cloudy with lust and mischief. She stares him down, daring him to overpower her. All his life, he's never stepped down from a challenge.

 

He reaches out and presses his palm to her neck, a question. She eagerly nods, tipping her head back to offer more, her eyes fluttering shout when his hand close around her throat. Her hips stutter a bit, her legs loosening around him, before he grabs them, stopping her movements. Yara relaxes her body, allowing him to rise to his knees, her legs moving to rest on his thighs. She lies pliant beneath him for the first time since they've started, her lips stretching into a dirty grin. Her eyebrows creasing in a goading, _well?_

 

In response, Oberyn snaps his hips, his hands tightening in the process, and revels in the way her mouth falls open before he does it again. And again before working to build a rapid, rough pace. Yara bites at her lip, attempting to muffle her sounds when his thumb presses against her bottom lip. Freeing it from the grip of her teeth, "I want to hear you as I take you."

 

Yara rolls her eyes, a particular thrust earning Oberyn a wrecked moan. He does it again, fucking harder into her body, his hand tightening around her throat. Her cunt clenched around him, growing even wetter as a result. His hips begin to stutter in response and he has to slow down when he feels a familiar pressure blossoming within his loins. He loosens his hand, allowing Yara to intake some much needed air.

 

He takes a moment, his eyes feasting on the sight of her. The heavy sheen of sweat that graces her skin, the rise and fall of her swollen breasts, the loose hairs that stick to her forehead. She's slightly red from exertion, her eyes having fallen closed at some point since their halt. Oberyn feels an intense rush of emotion course through him, his hand moving to cup her cheek. He caresses her face with his thumb, his heart thumping hard against his chest when she nuzzles his caress. Her eyes fluttering open to reveal almost exactly what he feels, he groans when he grows impossibly harder inside of her. Her lips curving into an adorable grin at the sensation, like she knows how bad she's got him. And she most likely does. She grabs ahold of him, pulling him down so that their lips meet in a kiss. They stare at each other as they kiss, and Oberyn is surprised that he doesn't find it odd. A hand brushes against his lower back, a touch he's loved for years and will continue to love for the rest of his days, inching up his back, leaving a trail of molten wetness. He moans into Yara's mouth, the woman swallowing the sound before continuing to plunder his mouth with her tongue. Ellaria grasps his shoulder and gently pulls him back and away from Yara. Pulling whimpers from both of them at the loss of contact, Ellaria shushes them. The sound like honey off her lips before her runs two of her fingers across Yara's lips, leaving them shimmering with her arousal. Yara opens her mouth to release a moan when Ellaria presses their mouths together. The warmth between Ellaria's thighs worsening at the taste of their kiss. Oberyn caresses the length of Ellaria's sun kissed back, his other hand reaching beneath her to grab a hold of Yara's breast. He begins to gently thrust into her again, Ellaria pulling away from Yara to look between them. She grabs one of Yara's hands and presses it between her thighs, her legs spreading wider to accommodate the angle. Yara runs her fingers over Ellaria's, opening, coating her digits before easing them inside. She moans at the tightness, using her thumb to caress her clit as the older woman began to fuck her hand. Ellaria stares at where Oberyn and Yara are joined, the pink of the girls cunt spread open at where his cock is entering her. She reaches down to press her fingers into the bundle of nerves shrouded by brown curls of hair, rubbing at it before moving down to hook the tips of two of her fingers at the rim of her stretched opening. Yara wails out, her hips bucking upward as Oberyn grasps at her thigh, once again holding himself from the edge. Ellaria slips in easily due to the copious amount of wetness. Yara's breaths grow increasingly ragged, her body so overcome with arousal that it feels it likes she's on the brink of insanity. She sped up her hand, fucking deeper into Ellaria, caressing a rigid spot once she finds it. Ellaria moves to press their mouths back together, her own hand gaining in speed, her thumb rapidly stroking Yara's clit as Oberyn pounded into her. Yara tried her best to hold on, the pressure below her hips worsening with her increased effort. She's no longer kissing Ellaria back, their lips just ghosting over each other as she pants against the older woman's mouth. Yara looks at them, really looks at them, taking in their nude bodies as they all quickly approach their peaks. She doesn't know how to put it into words, the tightness in her chest at the sight of them, at the sight of the desire for her within their eyes. Yara just knows that she's never felt like this when fucking someone, and acknowledges that she's going to be different after all of this.

 

Her ears begin to ring, her cunt clenching almost unbearably tight around Oberyn before it happens. Her mouth drops open in a silent scream as her back arches, her hips rolling into his cock, taking him with her as he thrusts one last time before his release bursts within her. Ellaria withdraws her hand before he collapses on top of Yara. The younger girl reluctantly pulling her hand from the depths of Ellaria's cunt to squeeze at Oberyn's ass as he gently thrusted into her, easing them both through their orgasms. He was completely and utterly transfixed by the woman beneath him, her body thrumming wildly against his own. His heart was beating so fast that it was all he could hear, before the wind was knocked out of him at the sensation of Yara's cunt fluttering around him before she came again. She screamed out in surprise, her hands flying up to cover her pinched face. Her reached down and rubbed at her until the convulsions of her body ceased. He sags against her, his entire being a towel, unraveled from the tightness from which it was wrung. Oberyn lifts his hips, weakly sighing when his cock slips from inside of her. He collapses back onto her, his chin resting on her chest as he looks up at her. Her face still covered by her hands, he takes a hold of her wrists and pries them away. Revealing her tear streaked face, she looks away, ashamed that she's crying from the immense amount of pleasure. He takes a hold of her face, guiding her to face him before he presses his lips to the tears. Kissing up the trails until he's at the corner of left eye, he mutters against her, "Only stupid men feel shame for their tears, are you a stupid man?"

 

Yara snorts, reaching up to lightly smack the side of his head, "Fuck off. Kiss me."

 

Oberyn obliges, their arms wrapping around each other as they embraced. It wasn't until then that Ellaria sank her own fingers deep into her cunt, working herself over at the sight of them. The slick sounds of her filled the room, pulling Yara and Oberyn from their kiss to watch. She stared at them, thriving off the lust within their eyes, before she finds the edge, throwing her head back as she presses deeper, assaulting that spot until her body begins to calm. The joy of relief washes over her as she happily sighs moving to press her body against them. Oberyn moves so that Yara is pressed between them, Ellaria peppering kisses on the keening girl's face. He leans across to press a kiss to Ellaria's lips, sighing at the taste and feel of his beloved.

 

Yara watches tiredly from between them, her chest light yet dense as they embrace. Their love reverberates, a pleasant pounding within Yara's ears. She's never seen two people like this, she's never seen affection such as this, or any affection at all, really. They pull away and look down at her, their eyes warm before they move to lie with her. Ellaria reaches to press a hand against her back, a silent command for Yara to raise up, before moving to lay behind her. Yara lies back, her head fitting into the crook of the older woman's shoulder and neck. Her eyes drooping closed as long fingers begin to course through her hair, rousing a bit when she feels weight settle onto the rest of her. Her eyes open slightly, to see Oberyn lying on her chest, his arms wrapped around her torso and his legs entangled with hers.

 

She feels something. She supposes that it's contentment but she's felt that before. All her life, the dull feeling of passive acceptance. No, this is different, something more. She's tired as all fuck though, she leaves it alone and falls asleep in their arms.

 

It isn't until much later that she learns that the feeling was happiness.


End file.
